Out Of This World One
by xxYoUrMiNexx
Summary: Heeeeyyyyy :


Out of This World

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Cyrus

Zac Efron as Zac Cyrus

In Malibu with Miley...

Zac- *standing at the bottom of the stairs, his car keys spinning on his middle finger waiting for his wife to hurry up, he randomly leans against the wall next to the door, he glances up at the clock, sighs impatiently. Miley has already left for school like 20 minutes ago, he decides to shout for his wife* ASHLEY! WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING!

Ashley-*walks down the stairs, while her bag is swinging from side to side and smiles at her husband apologetically, grabs his spare hand and they walk out of the door while locking it behind them* Okay, let's get going, but remind me again why are we rushing to the photography studio when we OWN it?

Zac-*laughs a little as he pulls out of the driveway and down the street to the photography studio, Cyrus Studio* we have to rush to the studio because we have some important people that are having their photo shoot for Starstruck Magazine that's why.

Ashley-*nods her head and smiles* so who are these *air quotes* important people then?

Zac-*grins* Oh you know, Connect Three. I heard they've soared to the top of the charts last week. *pulls into the studio's staff car park and gets out of the car with Ashley following him, they enter the studio to Vanessa rushing up to them looking flushed* Hey Vanessa. Have they arrived?

Vanessa-*out of breath, and nods her head before speaking* they are waiting in the studio already; I've given them drinks while they wait and you'd best get going. *smiles at her best friends and boss' before shooing them towards the studio room* Good Luck! *she yells after them, walks back to the receptionist desk*

Ashley & Zac enter the room; the boys are sat on the leather seats in the corner with the glass table with all of the magazines they have taken photos for.

Ashley-*smiles as she places her bag down next to the computer in the left hand corner, claps her hands to get their attention* Welcome to Cyrus Studio and we hope you love the outcome of the photo shoot.

Zac-*smiles too and continues what Ashley was saying* Now what we're going to get you three boys to do is stand in front of the white canvas back drop.

Kevin, Nick & Joe do as their told and stand next to each other smiling at the camera, hours pass and all of them take a break for 20 minutes... Miley's finished school and she's come into her parents Studio.

Miley-*smiles as she walks up to the reception, coughs to get Vanessa's attention, she shifts her school bag to the other side* Hey Vanessa. *smiles at the pretty brunette sat in front of her*

Vanessa-*looks up and grins, before standing up and walks around the desk and gives her a hug before letting go* Hey Miles. Your parents are in Studio One. *points down the hall*

Miley-*starts walking down the hall, turns and gives Vanessa a quick smile before disappearing around the corner when she's about to take a right turn she collides into something or someone hard* OW! *looks up, sighs & rolls her eyes before standing up and brushes herself off* An apology would be nice. *crosses her arms*

Joe-*smirks at her and rolls his eyes* Yeah, right. Joe Jonas doesn't apologize. *starts to walk off when he feels a tight grip on his arm, turns around, glares* OW! Say sorry.

Miley-*smirks, quotes him* Yeah, right. Miley Cyrus doesn't apologize. *walks off into her parents studio, drops her bag next to her mom's and sits down on the couch*

Nick-*walks back into the room, notices a girl sat there, smiles and walks over and sits next to her* Hi. I'm Nick Jonas from Connect Three. You are?

Miley-*jumps a little when she hears a boys speak, turns towards him & smiles slightly* Hey, I know who you are *laughs* I'm Miley Cyrus

Nick-*smiles and shakes her hand* Nice to meet you Miley *a thought flashes through his mind* Wait, your Ashley & Zac's daughter?

Miley-*grins* finally someone realizes it besides my two best friends Taylor & Emily. But yes I am their daughter. Do you need a drink? Or something to eat because I know this great place we could go if you want? *shrugs her shoulders*

Kevin-*walks in and sees his brother talking to a girl and walks over, smiles down at the girl* Hi. You must be Miley; Ashley & Zac have been talking about you a few minutes ago. *grins*

Miley-*laughs lightly* I guess they would do that.

Nick-*laughs too* Yeah. But the answer to your question Miley let's go eat at this place you've been talking about. *stands up*

Miley-*smiles* Okay sure, Kevin do you want to come or what? *stands up also*

Kevin-*smiles at the two* Nah... I'll stay here with Joe 'Mr. Drama Queen' Jonas.

Nick-*laughs* Okay then, tell Ash & Zac we've gone to get something to eat.

Kevin-*nods his head* Okay. Now go! *shoos them out of the door*


End file.
